


Kissing The Rain

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chasing, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Slight Humor, cuteness, sugar spice and everything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Hunteri Heroici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 8 Hunteri Heroici

 

Dean jumped as the motel door slammed shut, and he watched Sam's reflection as his stripped of his gleaming jacket and shook his hair, spraying rain water on the walls. Dean chuckled to himself and focused on the rain. The bed dipped at Sam sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

"What's on your mind?"

 

Dean leaned into Sam and sighed contentedly. "I was thinking about Cas."

 

"Cas?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"What about him?"

 

Dean turned his head to face him. "Do you think Cas could make it as a hunter?"

 

Sam tilted his head has he thought about the question. "I think he could sure as hell learn."

 

"Should we teach him?"

 

Sam let out a small burst of laughter. "Imagine teaching an angel how to stitch a cut with dental floss and whiskey."

 

Dean laughed along with Sam and went back to watching the rain. He hummed as Sam rubbed his arm.

 

"You like watching the rain?"

 

"I like listening to it. And being in it. It's soothing."

 

"Oh."

 

Sam went silent, and Dean almost felt like he was by himself, the warmth of Sam pressed to his side the only thing letting him know Sam was still next to him. He was caught by surprise as Sam grabbed him and forced Dean on his back, grunting at the weight of his brother. Dean made a small yelp he would deny to the day he died, and twisted the front of Sam's shirt in a death grip.

 

"Sam, what the hell?! Put me down!"

 

"Nope."

 

Dean tightened his legs around Sam's waist as one of his hands let go of Dean to push open the door and close it again. He went down the motel stairs and stopped in the middle of the parking lot, both of them getting soaked.

 

"Saaaam! We're getting wet!" The complaint was muffled as Dean tucked his head in Sam's shoulder.

 

"I know!" Sam had to shout over the roar of the rain pounding the ground. He kneeled and let Dean carefully climb from his back. Dean moved to stand next to Sam, and tilted his head towards the sky, closing his eyes. Sam smiled.

 

They stood there for what seemed like hours, Sam staring at Dean, and Dean letting the water seep through his clothes. Sam was pulled out of his gaze as Dean's head snapped up to look at him, a playful smile on his face.

 

"Bet you can't catch me."

 

Sam watched as Dean took off across the parking lot, footsteps leaving wet prints on the gravel. Sam laughed and chased after him.

 

Dean got a head start, but Sam had longer legs, and he was filled with vegetables instead of grease and sugar. He pulled Dean into his arms when he caught up to him, Dean screeching with laughter and resting his head on Sam's chest. Sam carded his fingers through Dean's wet hair.

 

"I caught you."

 

Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam, eyes wide open and full of love. He ran his thumb across Sam's lips. He grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and pulled him down, giving him a hard kiss. He pulled back slightly and smiled.

 

"I love you."


End file.
